Back In The Day
by SavinMe
Summary: M/M, Inc, AU. Chris finds a mysterious book in the attic and is too curious to put it down and ends up being possessed by a past life...one where he was in love with his elder brother and was hanged for it...but he wasn’t the only one.
1. Prologue

Ok, this'll be the last story I write before I finish up my others but this idea hit me when I watched the episode of Charmed where Paige goes back in time to see her parents death and I was tempted to write it where they were possessed by Frankie and Lulu but I decided to do this instead.

**Summary:**_Chris finds a mysterious book in the attic and is too curious to put it down and ends up being possessed by a past life...one where he was in love with his elder brother. M/M, Inc, AU._

**Prologue;**

Chris hummed as he picked up another old box before setting it down on Aunt Pearl's old couch before he frowned when he saw his name and his brothers written on the box and out of curiosity opened it up. He sat down on the couch and rummaged inside before pulling out an old box with a slight frown before he blew on the cover and dust immediately fled from the book before Chris opened it up and wrinkled his nose at the smell. However, that frown quickly deepened when he saw the year 1869 written on the page along with 'Christopher Halliwell.'

He turned the page and immediately recognized it as an old Book of Shadows and he smiled as he looked over the spells before his curiosity spiked when he saw a spell written in Latin. His mother had made sure that both he and his brother knew how to read and speak Latin since she knew it would come in handy with writing and reading spells. He traced his fingers over the words and yelped when he felt a sharp sting and a drop of blood fell on the book before a large dark cloud came from the book and went straight into him.

A smirk appeared on Chris's lips before he raised a hand and ran it over his face and then looked down at his body before he smiled and stood up and nearly fell over before he quickly righted himself and then glanced around the attic in disdain. Chris made his way over to the mirror and gasped when he saw his reflection before he smirked and turned to the side before glancing down at his butt and grinned before he walked back over and lifted up the book with a smug grin on his face.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1;**

Chris walked down the stairs just in time to see Wyatt walk out of the bathroom wet and half-naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist and Chris purred at the site as his eyes traveled Wyatt's body before he pouted at the towel before he quickly rushed over with the book in his hands. Wyatt didn't seem to notice him as he shut his door right in Chris's face and dropped his towel as he wondered over to his dresser to get a clean pair of boxers and jumped when his door opened.

"Chris, can't you knock!" Wyatt exclaimed as he grabbed the first pair of boxers and covered himself with them before Chris feigned innocence and blushed before closing the door and rolled his eyes with a scowl as soon as he shut the door and patiently waited for Wyatt to get dressed since he knew Wyatt would attempt to find him afterwards, or at least his baby would...then again, his baby wouldn't kick him out of the room if he were naked. In fact, he'd ask him to join. A couple moments later Wyatt opened the door and jumped slightly when he saw Chris standing there before he sighed. "What is it Chris, I have a date in like twenty minutes."

Resisting the urge to growl Chris offered the book in his hands and Wyatt frowned before he grabbed it from his brother and opened it up and seemed surprised to see the date and name. "I found it in the attic; I think it might be like an old Book of Shadows. There's even spells in there and one has blood on it. I think it might be from one of our ancestors."

"Hmm," Wyatt said as he flipped through the pages and eventually found the exact spell that Chris had and frowned when he saw the blood that still looked a little fresh but he shrugged it off before closing the book and handing it back to Chris. "It's pretty cool; I'll look at it more when I get back. Maybe we can ask Mom if she knows anything about it."

Chris scowled at his 'brother's' retreating back before he quickly ran after him and stopped in front of him before holding up the book again and Wyatt sighed before he looked at his watch once more then grabbed the book from Chris's hands before turning to the right and making his way up the attic stairs while Chris allowed a sly smirk to appear on his lips as he followed Wyatt. _"We'll see each other soon enough baby, don't worry."_

"Ok, so where in the world did you find this?" Wyatt asked once they made it into the attic and Chris pointed at the box while Wyatt made his way over and set the book on the couch before quickly checking the rest of the box's contents while Chris made his way over to the couch, slowly advancing on Wyatt as quietly as he could before he glanced at the book from behind his shoulder. Wyatt turned around and jumped when he saw Chris so close to him and he frowned when he saw the look in his eyes, was that lust?

"Maybe you should check the spell again," Chris suggested and Wyatt slowly backed away before he lifted up the book and shook his head as he opened it once more and glanced at the spells before stopping on the only one in Latin. His eyebrows furrowed as he observed the spell before the frown spread to his lips and he looked back up at Chris. "See anything interesting?"

"Yeah. The spell you were talking about is a spell for a past life to inhibit the soul's current body to complete and unfinished business." Wyatt murmured before gently running his index finger over the spell to make sure he read it right and hissed when he felt a sharp prick, making him drop the book. He gasped loudly when he saw the black smoke rising but before he could do anything he flew straight into his chest and he was left gasping before he felt soft hands rubbing his shoulders.

"Welcome back, baby," Chris purred before gently kissing Wyatt's neck. Wyatt stood up straight and cracked his neck before he turned to face Chris and smirked as he gently caressed Chris's check and Chris eagerly leaned into his touch before kissing his hand and Wyatt leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You look amazing."

"And you are still as beautiful ever," Wyatt whispered before lifting Chris's chin with his index finger before kissing him again which Chris eagerly returned before he scowled when they heard a shout for them both to come downstairs and Wyatt only smirked before tangling his fingers with Chris's and he then proceeded to kiss his fingers. "Let's go, I wish to see if Mother looks the same as well."

"Ok." Chris said as he allowed his lover to lead him downstairs where Piper looked shocked to see the boy's holding hands and Wyatt seemed to notice this and let go of the hand while Chris continued to stare at him. Piper cleared her throat and both boys looked at her as she stared right back at them before she shook her head and pushed it aside.

"Supper is ready and your Aunts, Uncles, and cousins should be here anytime now so get ready." Piper told them and both nodded before they made their way back upstairs and Wyatt guided Chris to 'his' bedroom. Wyatt smiled at him before leading him to the bed before laying him down and he then walked over to the window and looked around with curious blue eyes before he glanced back at Chris.

"What year is it?" Wyatt asked and Chris sat up on the bed.

"2022, it's November 19th." Chris answered and Wyatt looked surprised before he slowly nodded his head as he continued observing the families outside, focusing on a nice happy family with two little boys that were playing tag and he allowed a smile on his lips before he turned around to face Chris.

"What about us?"

"No," Chris answered as he shook his head. "They fight and bicker, hardly ever spend any time together."

"Hmm," Wyatt said as he looked around the room before he walked over to the closet and looked around inside. "I'll have to cast a spell so we can blend in better. Tell me, what am I wearing?"

Chris smiled at him. "Clothing of this time, baby. I already cast a spell on myself you can use it as well." Wyatt nodded his head before he walked over to him and kissed him passionately and Chris quickly pulled back before walking towards the door; he pulled it shut and locked it before he moved back over to Wyatt.

"Very well, how do you remove it?" Wyatt asked and Chris smiled before he slowly undid the buttons on Wyatt's shirt before sliding it over his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground before pulling off his own shirt and then began kissing Wyatt's neck and down his shoulder before he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to his knees before Wyatt stepped out of them and laid Chris back down on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I think I understand now."

"Good," Chris whispered as Wyatt undid his pants as well and Chris wiggled his hips to get them off along with his boxers before he pushed off Wyatt's as well and smirked at him. "Now kiss me," Wyatt did as he asked and attached their lips in a passionate tangle before Chris's fingers tangled in his hair as Wyatt grinded his hips against Chris's, making the younger whimper. "I need you baby, so bad."

"You should, it's been what, 200 years?" Wyatt said as he pulled back before he suckled his way down Chris's body while the brunette whimpered with pleasure before he glared at Wyatt when he suddenly pulled back before Wyatt reached underneath the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube while Chris blinked once before he grabbed it and set it down next to his pillow before pulling Wyatt back up to kiss him. "Mm, I love you cherub."

"I love you too baby; now show me _exactly_ how much you love me."

"It would be my pleasure." Wyatt murmured before he gave Chris another passionate kiss.


End file.
